peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 May 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-05-18 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *File 1 is several discontinuous sections from 1997 And Still Going Strong. *Files 2,3 edited dance and international tracks. * Sessions *Gene #1, recorded 14th December 1995, repeat, first broadcast 06 January 1996. Tracklisting *Tompot Blenny: Thinking Of Ways Of Keeping You Warm (7") Shinkansen SHINKANSEN 2 back-announced only *Mad Professor & Jah Shaka: Natural Roots (album - New Decade Of Dub) Ariwa # @ *Unit 3: Breathe (v/a album - Synewave New York Volume Two) Kickin KICK LP 37 # @ *King General: Money Run Tings (7") Conscious Sounds DNC 701 # @ *Brothers In Deep: S.B.S. (album - Hoods From The City) Brain DOPE 001 # @ *Stock, Hausen & Walkman: Bypass (album - Organ Transplants Vol. 1) Hot Air QRM 101 # @ *'File 1' begins 52s from end of next track *Eilert Pilarm: 'One Night (CD-Greatest Hits)' (Green Pig Productions) @ *Ghosts: 'Ghosts (CD-Full Frontal Dublotomy)' (Zander Music) # @ *''(JP: 'By a curious coincidence, we've got some Swedish persons in the studio with us, and I was very tempted to ask them whether Eilert is actually, kind of, that's what he does because he thinks that it's great, or whether it's something terribly artful and clever and he's a sociology lecturer who does it in his spare time, but I think by and large I prefer not to know.')'' *Gene: 'Drawn To The Deep End' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'A tune now from Peptone from Glasgow. It's called 'Amazing Grace'. Now, under normal circumstances, if somebody starts performing 'Amazing Grace' under any circumstances, I make my excuses and leave, because quite clearly, it is one of the most irritating songs of all time, but this is a different 'Amazing Grace', thank goodness.')'' *Peptone: 'Amazing Grace' *''(JP: 'You know, I could have sworn they went 'bang' at the end of that. I played it this morning and they did!')'' *'File 1' edit *Menace + USD: Beast (12" - The Sirius B EP) Area 51 Recordings # starts at 45rpm and gives up, '' *File 1 'pauses *''plays again at 33 # @ *Transglobal Underground: Mouth Wedding (album - Psychic Karaoke) Nation # @ *'File 1 resumes *Fall: 'Oxymoron (CD-The Light User Syndrome)' (Jet) *''Link makes clear this is an afternoon Saturday show '' *Le Mans: 'Dry Martini (7 inch)' (Elefant) *''(JP: 'In case you're getting all sentimental and staring deeply into one another's eyes and doing that sort of filthy thing, time for something that will spoil the mood completely.')'' *Melt Banana: 'A Finger To Hackle (LP-Scratch Or Stitch)' (Skin Graft) *Bo Diddley: Say Man (CD-The Ultimate Collection)' (Universal) @ *Rachid Taha: Kelma (album - Olé, Olé) Barclay # @ *JP mentions that fax is now pouring out faxes, then a clear edit.... *''edit on File 1'' *''(JP: 'The last time I was in Chester was when my mother told me to buy some cavalry twill trousers. Obviously things have changed a bit since then.')'' *Emperor Julian: Comedy Popstar (7" EP - Ghosts Of Icons) Piaow *'File 1' ends *Panash: unknown (12" - Spare Parts EP) Special Emissions SE - 008 # @ *Clatterbox: Drop It (12" Spatz) Clear CLR421 # @ *Tracks marked # available on File 2 *Tracks marked @ available on File 3 File *1) 1997 And Still Going Strong *2) dat_110.mp3 *3) 1996-05-xx Peel Show LE289 ;Length *1) 01:33:54 (00:04:29 to 36:19) *2) 04:05:14 (02:12:14 to 03:02:16) *3) 1:32:50 (9:57 -1:05:42) (to 33:12, 37:40-43:13, from 55:01 additional to 1)) ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Many thanks to Mark. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. *3) Created from LE289 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel May 1996 Lee Tape 289 ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?qndmnamnxgj *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Max-dat Tapes